Eternal FNAF
by BadKitty17
Summary: The cast of Eternal Sonata play Five Nights At Freddy's! How do they like being jump-scared by creepy robot animals?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Sonata is owned by Tri Crescendo and Namco Bandai Games, Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthorn, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

"No, no, no! Eek!" Polka screamed.

Her scream alerted Allegretto and Frederic, who rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" Frederic enquired.

"I'm just fine. I was only playing a game," Polka replied embarrassedly.

"Sounded like it was a pretty messed up game to me." Allegretto remarked.

"Five Nights at Freddy's is scary," she began, "But it's really fun too!"

"What's Five Nights at Freddy's?" Frederic questioned.

"It's a game where you have to monitor animatronics that move around at night," Polka explained.

"And if they find you, they stuff you in a suit and kill you!" Allegretto continued.

Frederic was taken aback. "That… does sound quite frightening," he said nervously.

Polka shook her head. "No, no, it's really good! Hey Frederic, you should play it, since you've never played before!" she said excitedly.

"It'll be great! Promise!" Allegretto added.

Frederic realised he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least try it."

Polka motioned for him to sit at the computer, and started the game up.

"Come to think of it, Eternal Sonata is set in the 1800s, why do we have a game from 2014?" Frederic enquired.

"_Because I thought it would be funny to make you play it," _A mysterious voice bellowed.

"Huh? Who was that?" Allegretto asked.

"Probably the author of this fanfiction." Polka replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Frederic asked.

"Check the cameras. And if you see the animatronics at your doors or window, close them." Allegretto replied.

Frederic obediently clicked his way around the cameras, noting that there were three animatronics on the stage, all motionless.

"They don't seem to be posing much of a threat for now," he remarked.

"They'll start moving soon enough," Polka warned.

"And make sure you only check the cameras if you think they've moved, or else you'll waste power," Allegretto offered.

With that, Frederic closed the monitor, and looked around the office for a bit. Deciding he didn't yet need to use the light or door buttons, he went back into the show stage camera. He noticed that the purple rabbit was missing…

Polka and Allegretto looked at each other worriedly when Frederic searched the rooms, looking for Bonnie Bunny. He was quite alarmed when he found both Bonnie and Chica in the dining area, Chica's mouth agape.

"They look quite malevolent now," Frederic remarked.

"Be careful," Polka advised.

Frederic did another lap of the cameras, noticing that the rabbit was no longer in the dining area and he couldn't see him in any of the other rooms. On top of that, there was a strange, groaning noise, much to Polka and Allegretto's worry…

"Close the monitor!" Allegretto instructed worriedly. "Bonnie's coming to get you!"

Frederic did just that, thinking he could simply close the door on the rabbit, but instead, he was met with a scream and a terrifying jump-scare.

He jumped slightly and cried out from the shock of the scare.

"You OK, Frederic?" Allegretto laughed, as Polka helped Frederic regain his composure.

Frederic got up and shook his head. "That was…quite the experience." He said embarrassedly.

Just then, the front door opened downstairs, and the voices of Jazz, March and Salsa could be heard, leading Polka and Allegretto to cook up a plan…

"Let's see if Jazz and the others want to play Five Nights at Freddy's!" Polka said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun! You in, Frederic Fazbear?" Allegretto teased.

Frederic decided to just go with their shared whim. Maybe it would be more fun to watch the others play the game, though he feared it would give the younger children nightmares. Still, they could refuse to play, if they were really that scared…

**Ok, so this story marks two firsts for me-One, it's my first multi-chapter fanfic, and two, it's my first crossover! See you when I post the next chapter!**

**-Kitty x**


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz, Beat and the twins were met with Allegretto and Polka running excitedly down the stairs, and a hurried, "Hi!" as they came into the house, hanging up their weapons.

"You guys been having fun?" Jazz asked the two of them.

"Yeah! We've been playing Five Night's at Freddy's!" Allegretto responded.

"We wondered if you all wanted to play, too," Polka added.

"Can we play, Jazz?" Beat asked.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to play? Five Night's At Freddy's might be a bit scary for you."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Salsa interjected.

"Really? Then prove it! You're playing first!" Beat demanded.

The group went upstairs to find the computer, and Frederic in Polka's room. Salsa sat at the computer while the others gathered around to watch her play.

"I must warn you, Salsa. This game is quite unnerving," Frederic said as she started the game up.

"Well of course you'd think it's scary!" Salsa said indignantly.

"And why's that?" Frederic enquired.

"Because you're an old man, Frederic!" she retorted.

"That wasn't very nice, Salsa," Jazz said sternly.

"But it's true!" she replied cheekily.

"Whatever. Just play the game!" Allegretto butted in.

Everyone obediently turned their eyes to the screen, except an embarrassed Frederic, whose gaze met the floor.

Much to the surprise of everyone else, Salsa really didn't seem scared of the animatronics. Not even when she found them out of their respective rooms, twitching, staring at the camera, mouths agape, and moaning. However, she was wasting an awful lot of power, as not once had she thought to close the monitor and check the doors or window…

"See! This isn't scary at all!" Salsa remarked. "I'm doing great!"

But she hadn't paid any attention to how low her power was.

"Be careful, Salsa, you're running really low on power!" March said worriedly.

Salsa didn't heed her word though, and soon enough, her power was down to zero percent, and Toreador started playing.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked confusedly.

"You don't have any power left," Jazz explained.

"And now Freddy Fazbear's coming to get you!" Allegretto taunted.

"Well, how do I stop him?" she enquired.

Polka shook her head. "You can't. Since you have no power left, all you can do is wait for Freddy to find you."

Salsa turned back to the screen, and soon enough, Freddy appeared, along with a scream that meant game over. She screamed back, jumping out of her seat, which sparked laughter among the others.

"Thought you said you weren't scared of anything!" Beat giggled.

Salsa got back up. "I wasn't scared!" she denied.

"Yeah, right!" Allegretto snorted. "Now, who's playing next?"

**Apologies for the late update! Real life's been keeping me rather busy x.x. Unsure when the next update will be but stay tuned! Bye~**

**-Kitty**


End file.
